To assist driving of a vehicle (i.e., moving body), a device that notifies a vehicle driver of surrounding conditions regarding traveling of the vehicle is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The device notifies the surrounding conditions by displaying on an on-vehicle display unit a video obtained by video-recording surroundings of the vehicle with an on-vehicle camera.
However, there is a problem; to check contents displayed on the on-vehicle display unit, the driver needs to move his visual line from a travelling direction of the moving body to the display unit.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2000-285394